Good Tilled Earth
by Sandy K
Summary: Frodo discovers just how hard Sam’s job really is. --Complete--


Summary: Frodo discovers just how hard Sam's job really is.  
  
Warning: I know absolutely nothing about gardening! I made this all up in my head. My gardening skills are more a match to Frodo. If only I had my own Samwise to help. I also wrote this story before the arrival of my wonderful beta Marigold. Someday I'll let her get her claws on this story, but until then, typos, grammatical errors and downright clumsy form are all mine!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I make any money from them. They belong completely to the Tolkien estate and their affiliates.  
  
GOOD TILLED EARTH  
  
"Sam, I don't know how you do it! These are the biggest, juiciest tomatoes in the whole of The Shire."  
  
"Weren't nothin' Mr. Frodo, if you don't mind my sayin'. Just plant 'em, water 'em, and keep the weeds and bugs away." Sam finished tying off the twine, dusted his hands and stepped back to admire his handy work. Tomato vines towered above his head, each one loaded with firm, round fruit in various stages of ripeness. "Now for a bit of water."  
  
"Let me get that for you, Sam." Frodo turned and made his way to the well before Sam could protest. Lugging back a full bucket, water sloshing out and wetting his feet and the front of his breeches, Frodo poured the contents onto the newly staked plant.  
  
"Here, now, Mr. Frodo, sir! You don't want ta be drownin' the poor thing! That were enough water for the whole row and some to spare."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I've never had much luck with gardening, I'm afraid. I've spent too much time with books and papers to be much use out here."  
  
With great, sweeping gestures, Frodo turned in a complete circle. "Just look at this place! Tomatoes, carrots, peas, onions, potatoes. and on the other side; roses, sunflowers, iris, daisies, and. well, more flowers than I can name! It's beautiful! I do wish I had your way with plants, Sam. To watch a flower grow from a single, tiny seed. To care for it, nurture it and take pride in it's beauty!" He sighed, "At least I can share in the beauty of your creation, Sam."  
  
"Now, Mr. Frodo, you oughtn't to be talkin' like that. Why, if you set your mind to it, you could have a nice bit of garden just as pretty as you please! How 'bout this -- I was intendin' to replant beneath the study window this afternoon. Why don't you do it instead? I'll be proud to help you choose the flowers and show you how to get 'em started off on the right foot."  
  
"That's a marvelous idea, Sam! Can we start right away?" And with that, they set off for the shed in back of the garden.  
  
~*~  
  
"But, it doesn't make sense, Sam! Why should I dig a hole so deep, just to fill it back in again?" Frodo leaned on the spade and wiped his brow with the sleeve of his jacket, leaving a smear of dark brown earth across his forehead.  
  
Sam stood up from where he had been kneeling and rubbed the dirt from his hands on a rag he pulled from his hip pocket. "The dirt's got ta be loose so the flowers have room for wrigglin' their toes, so ta speak."  
  
"But, if I bury them that deep, won't the poor little things have trouble finding their way to the surface?"  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Frodo. Flowers like ta be nice and deep, it makes 'em feel safe and secure. No bird'll be able ta carry the seed away and they'll stay warm durin' the night. Besides, you're not buryin' 'em quite ithat/i deep; the seeds'll only be down 'bout as far as the length of your first finger." Sam turned away to gather up seed packets and watering can, a huge grin spreading across his face. "You done a fine job of preparin' the bed, Mr. Frodo. Now, let's see ta gettin' these seeds in their new home."  
  
Both hobbits settled onto their hands and knees and Sam showed Frodo how to poke his finger into the earth, drop in a seed and gently cover it over again. Two rows of pansies, two rows of marigolds and one row of zinnias with a border of ground-creeping moss rose all around.  
  
Frodo was gently watering the newly planted seeds with the watering can when he said, "You know what this garden needs, Sam? Honeysuckle! Are there any honeysuckle seeds in your supply?"  
  
Sam paused in thought for a moment, wiping his face with his hip rag, cleaning a bit of earth from his cheek at the same time. "Honeysuckle would be right nice growin' up each side of the window," he finally said. "But, I think we'd be better off plantin' cuttings from another vine rather than tryin' ta grow 'em from seed. We'll also be needin' a trellis for 'em ta climb. There's wood and twine in the shed, I can get started right away."  
  
"No, Sam! This is my project, remember? I want to do it myself. How do you build a trellis?"  
  
While they were in the shed, gathering the things needed to build the trellis, Frodo made a discovery. "Sam! Did you know there's a garden bench back here? It seems to be in really good condition. All it needs it a fresh coat of paint!"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Frodo. My Gaffer brought it in here after he took out a dead apple tree for Mr. Bilbo more'n twenty-five years ago. Just never did find another use for it after that."  
  
"Well we've found another use for it now! I'm going to paint it and put it under that mulberry tree opposite the study window. Do we have any paint?"  
  
Sam had filled his barrow with wood, twine, mallet and saw. Trying to smother the grin which was spreading across his face again, he added paint, brushes and rags. Wheeling everything to the patch of grass under the mulberry tree, he turned to Frodo. "We'll need ta bring the bench out and put it in position before paintin'. It'll also be needin' a good wash ta get the dust and grime off.  
  
"If you don't mind my sayin' so, Mr. Frodo, you've missed second breakfast as well as elevensies this mornin'. After we get that bench scrubbed down, why don't you let me fix you a nice luncheon? There's naught else we can do 'til the bench is completely dry again. We can be buildin' the trellis and plantin' the honeysuckle while the paint is dryin'."  
  
"That's a lovely idea, Sam, but if I've missed second breakfast and elevensies, then you have as well. We've been working together all morning. I'll fix luncheon for the both of us and we can have a nice picnic under the tree."  
  
~*~  
  
"Green was the perfect color for that bench, Sam. It blends in so nicely with the grass and trees. And it matches the front entrance perfectly." Frodo was holding up one of the newly constructed trellises while Sam buried it in the ground to one side of the window.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Frodo, it does look mighty fine sittin' there under the tree. I just wish you'd a waited and let me help you move it ta the new spot after the paint dried. I feel really bad about your nice clothes gettin' so tore up and all."  
  
"Nonsense, Sam! If I'm planning on keeping this garden growing proper, I'll be needing some old clothes to work in. This set of clothes will fill that purpose beautifully." A patch of green now colored his leg and the edges of his torn breeches. Two more green patches decorated his shirt sleeves.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Mr. Frodo, it looks like you'll be havin' a right fine new window garden in a few weeks. Now, if you don't mind, I'm expected for afternoon tea today. Goldie's invited the Cottons and if I'm not there on time, I'll catch it hot! I'll just get the rest of these things back into the shed and be headin' home."  
  
"Of course, Sam. Why don't you run along and I'll put away our tools. It's the least I can do after all the help you gave me today!" Frodo began filling the barrow with the scraps of wood, leftover twine, empty paint can, rags, tools, empty seed packets and the watering can.  
  
The trip back to the shed took longer than he had expected. The barrow was unwieldy and tipped over twice as it was pushed across the lawn. By the time Frodo made it to the back entrance of the house, he was trembling with fatigue.  
  
One look in the mirror sent Frodo in search of a hot bath. Sam usually had everything ready and waiting for him, but today he had been distracted with the new garden. After filling the woodbox, stoking the fire, hauling in buckets of water from the well and heating it for the bath, Frodo finally sank into the tub with a weary sigh.  
  
Three hours later, Sam found him still in the tub, fast asleep in the now cool water. "Mr. Frodo! You'll catch a chill soaking in that cold water. How long have you been nappin' in here? I should a figured you'd be wantin' your bath early today! You've missed afternoon tea and dinner as well."  
  
"Sam? Why aren't you home having tea with the Cottons? What time is it? It's dark outside!" A groggy Frodo allowed Sam to help him out of the cold tub and into a nightshirt. Sam got Frodo settled into bed and went to fix him a mug of hot soup and a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank you, Sam. I don't know how you do it. You worked every bit as hard as I did today, harder even. And you're still fresh as a daisy! Look at me. I can barely lift my teacup. I've never been so tired in my life!"  
  
"It's just what I do, Mr. Frodo. We did work extra hard today. You're just not used ta it I suppose. Next time we should find you a smaller project, I'm thinkin'."  
  
"And I'm thinking we need to discuss a raise for you and a new title as well. How does 'Samwise Gamgee, Master Gardener' sound to you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Six weeks later, Sam came upon Frodo sitting on the bench, smoking his pipe and admiring the beauty he had helped to create. The watering can sat by his side and a streak of earth colored his cheek. 


End file.
